


short stories inspired by prompts

by Adorablecobra85



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/pseuds/Adorablecobra85
Summary: this is just a collection of short stories i wrote as practice. please note that i'm only 14 at the time of writing this so it obviously won't be perfect.





	short stories inspired by prompts

**Author's Note:**

> write a story that starts with the word 'Hello'

Hello. You don't know me yet but I have something important to tell you. Who am I? Don't worry, we'll meet soon. Anyway, back to what I have to say. You may not believe what I'm about to tell you but I'll say it anyway. In the future you'll come across a child. That child is by themself, waiting for something. You hesitate for a moment before continuing with your day, thinking that their parent would be back any moment. But you will come to regret it. Why? Because when you turn on the news that night you'll see an image of the child you saw that day. As you watch you learn that the child had been found dead. You will be filled with unbearable regret and hate yourself for not stopping to ask if they were ok. I have seen what that self hate and regret will do to you and lets just say it's not a pretty sight to see. I am bring this warning to you because I feel as if it's my duty to prevent all that from happening. So what I'm trying to say is: if you see a child standing alone don't just walk by and ignore them. Take a moment to stop and talk to them. If they say their lost or that their guardian will be back soon, stay with them until their guardian comes back. Not every child you see alone will be able to see their guardian again. But you have the power to make sure they see each other again. No one would normally come up to a child who is standing in with someone else unless they're the child's guardian. I'm glad I was able to get this message to you. Well, I'm almost out of time. Before I go I want to tell you one last thing. You will be so glad you stopped that day to talk to me. See you soon, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> i will always appreciate constructive criticism and advice on how i could improve my writing. please don't be shy to point out any mistake so i can correct it and learn from it. i hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
